Crossing the Void
by rhi-hime
Summary: When twins Jasmine and Rhiannon Belikov get transferred into their favourite manga, Naruto, they don't expect everything that will happen. Lies, romance and danger, follow them. Sorry not very good at summaries. :B R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Falling Through

**Chapter 1 - Falling Through**

I grabbed my pillow from my bed and fell messily onto my bed to begin watching Naruto on Youtube. Opposite on our other bed was my twin, Jasmine who was slouched on the edge of her bed. Calling over to me Jasmine said "Rhiannon, my laptop's broken, can we use yours instead?" In response, I nodded slightly but as she moved towards me I shuffled away slightly. We both had a crazy obsession with Naruto.

We had been watching Naruto for a few hours when I reached over, stretching towards where my cup was supposed to be, but instead of that i knocked it onto my laptop. After fizzling for a moment of akward silence I slouched my shoulders before sighing. A blinding white light enveloped me before my grip on Jasmine slipped and we were plunged into darkness.

I woke up and straightened my back, only to hit my head on a thick branch. That would definitely leave a bruise. Circling my throbbing head I looked around and spotted Taylor also hung up on a branch. With much effort, I lifted myself onto the branch and began to jump between branches that appeared to be sturdy. This would of worked successfully, if I hadn't jumped onto a relatively weak branch. Unable to hold the new weight that had been placed onto it, it snapped, sending my plummeting down a 5 foot drop towards the hard soil. From the noise, Jasmine woke with a start and loosing her hold on the branch, fell messily to the ground and into a bush. Picking myself up, I began to walk towards her, wincing from my seemingly twisted ankle that had landed slightly awkwardly.

Jasmine now in my arms, I slowly walked towards a nearby town, only to find a sign in Japanese resembling the sign of Naruto saying 'Ichiraku Ramen Bar". Joining up the dots, my eyes widened in shock at the realisation - we were in the Naruverse. But what episode or chapter where we in? And how would we get to be ninjas? Picking up my pace i pinched Jasmine and once she awoke, I pulled her with me. Dragging her with me to one particular place - the Ninja Academy, there either Iruka or any other Jounin would find us, take us to the Hokage. My stomach churned at this thought, this plan would need more developing.

I slowed to a steady walk once we had reached the looming Academy. It was moderately large, for what it was. I motioned to Jasmine to be quiet and to follow me, already beginning to stealthily walk around towards the entrance and entered un-noticed. From then I hastily began a slow jog, which developed into a quick jog, Jasmine behind me. We then turned a sharp corner and ran smack into a man. Gulping noticeably, I looked up and saw the very person I was afraid of seeing, Ibiki Moreno. With a swift movement, we were picked up by our collars and almost choking, brought to the Interrogation Room. My skin heated up and my neck itched, but I remained still, well attempted to. Next to me, Jasmines' eyes were paniced and her breaths hitched as we were led into a dark room. Pushed into a metal chair each, we exchanged glances which told both of us, 'Tell the truth, If we tell a lie it won't turn out well.'. I solemnly nodded stiffly, panic and distress still pounding through my veins.

A light was then shone on us, causing me to shut my eyes sharply and hiss loudly. Once it dimmed I lifted my eyelids to find the scarred man starring at the both of us. With a strong voice, the Head of Interrogation said "For starters, who are you and what are you doing in Konoha?" Slightly shocked that we were able to understand Japanese, I spoke in a scared tone "My name is Rhiannon, my _twin _is called Jasmine. I don't know why we're here, but we are." He then continued to ask Jasmine "Okay, how did you get here un-noticed by the guards? How old are the both of you?" In response, Jasmine let out a startled meep, she had never been good at answering under pressure. Eventually she got out an answer, "We came from another universe, in a country called 'England'," she pulled out a postcard of our country, England and showed it to Ibiki whilst her hand was shaking noticeably, "and we are both 13 Years Old.". At this answer Ibiki, sent us an empty stare and motioned us to follow him to the Hokage's Office. Damn.

Walking through Konoha was annoying, with no shoes the rough ground hurt my feet like hell. Every 5 minutes i cursed under my breath for the pain that stabbed at the soles of my feet occasionally due to rocks that seemed to jut out. However, when we arrived at the Hokages building both me and Jasmine gasped. It loomed above us in all its glory. Anxiously, we trudged in after Ibiki and were pushed into the Hogakes' Office. In front of us at his wooden desk was the Sandiame, meaning that they definitely weren't in Shippuden. Sitting in chairs, both me and Jasmine where told by the Hokage, "So, you claim to be from another world, which i strangely believe to be true. Seeing as you have nowhere else I can consider that you may be able to reside in Konoha. Is there any other requests you may have?". I timidly asked the Wise Hokage, "Hokage-sama, please may we train to be shinobi, I know we may by to old, but please consider it!" and instinctively, me and Jasmine both ducked our heads. Smiling, the Hokage simply replied, "Okay, you'll be staying in the Uchiha Compound, seeing as that are is basically empty. Just speak to Uchiha Sasuke." We walked out of the Office into Konoha, to find out target, Uchiha Sasuke. This, would hopefully. be fun.

Yay! Please R&R! If I get, say 5 reviews, I'll do the 2nd chapter. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke or Sasgay?

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any characters made by Masashi Kishimoto. Except from Rhiannon, Jasmine and Kaname. **

Please Rate and Review, it makes me happy to see reviews! :D Enjoy! ;D

**Chapter 2 - Sasuke, or Sasgay?**

****Jasmines' P.O.V****

We walked along the streets of Konoha as she sun began to set. Damn. 3 freaking hours and me and Rhiannon had still not found Sasuke. I snarled in disgust, more like Sasgay. Snickering at the thought of my 'nickname' for him, I followed Rhi to what seemed to be Ichiraku Ramen. A gasped, cringing inwardly, there infront, sitting on the wooden seat was Sasgay Uchiha. Next to him was Naruto, and seeing him made me grin, until I glanced towards Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi was edging over towards Sasgay. Being pulled with Rhiannon to the ramen stand I confidently said to Sasgay, attempting to look cool, "Hi. I'm Jasmine, this is Rhiannon, and the Hokage said that we could stay in the Uchiha Compound, seeing as it's basically _empty _and that we just needed to ask Sasgay Uchiha, you.", emphasising the word empty to aggravate him. No emotion passed his face. I muttered under my breath, "Emo kid..." and was met with a smack at the back of my head from Rhiannon. Annoyingly, all he did was his signature 'Hn' and in response I sat down and stole his untouched Miso Ramen. I gingerly took a bite of the dish that I'd only tried once and gulped it down. I hated it.

Seeing a smirk plastered onto his face at my reaction to the Ramen made me annoyed even more. I defiantly turned my head and washing that smirk off his face, tipped the remaining Ramen onto him. A painful smack then collided with my already throbbing head, causing me to yelp and turn around to see the culprit. Behind me in her glory was Sakura, she was actually pretty cool in Shippuden and later on, when she got over Sasuke and became Tsunades' assistant. Veins throbbed on her forehead whilst she said with a angry tone in her voice, "Why did you do that to my Sasuke?" To the side of me was a snickering Naruto, and Rhiannon, and saying that she was laughing hysterically would be an understatement. My response to Sakura was simple "Watch out, if that vein grows larger, your head will be like a watermelon which would be surprising to see as I thought that your head couldn't get any bigger than it was already. Speaking of big heads, how the hell do you get your big fat head through the door?" and I lazily laughed. I didn't mean to be rude; I just found it so easy to aggravate and annoy people / throwing insults. Much to Sakuras' dismay i continued my annoying speech."Well even if you did somehow know I wouldn't care. I seriously do think that you should go to the medical hospital for your forehead though something must be growing up there..." And then asked the cook for another three bowls of ramen which all came in five minutes that were filled with an awkward silence and arrived boiling hot. Staring at the bowls of ramen i had ordered, I picked up a bowl of ramen lined with stock, noodles and other ingredients, such a waste, but i tipped bowl after bowl on Sasukes' head anyway. Forcing myself to look away from the hilarious sight of Sakura staring at a startled Sasuke with ramen stock dripping from his chicken-ass hair turned around to gaze at Naruto gaping, trying to hold back a laugh, and Rhiannon pointing at Sasukes' new 'fashion statement' and clutching her stomach .

After I completed the torturing deed was done I told both Sasuke and Rhiannon, "Come on you two, we're going to the Barbeque Shop to eat as I have just remembered that I hate ramen and Sasuke you are going to pay for it all as you are most likely rich, we have no money and you stole all of the ramen that I ordered - I have evidence." I finished with a calm tone, whilst pointing at his flat hair, earning me a 'deadly' glare from Sasuke. Unconsciously, my feet began to step into a quick pace, motivated from smelling the alluring scent of cooking, tender meat. Rushing back to the casually walking Rhiannon and Sasuke, I grabbed their wrists and pulled them, almost drooling, Sasuke simply saying "Hn". Through the corner of her eye Team Asuma caught my momentary gaze. Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were lounged in the window seat, Choji stuffing his cheeks full of steaming meat that. Ehh, they were alright but the Akatsuki are the creme de la creme of my life - the very best of them all. I just LOVE- But before i had time to wrap up my thoughts they were cut short by being whacked on the back of the head by Rhiannon - what the hell was that for? It was then that I noticed that we were now seated and our order ready to be taken, Rhiannon nodded her head and proceeded to order my meat, whilst she also got meat and requesting for a salad, and Sasuke ordering a healthy dish. Sheesh, health freak much.

I only truly focused when the meat came out in front of me, on a platter and I immediately put slices onto the grill, checking completely for any progress in if it had cooked. Soon the once red meat turned into a warm pink, signalling to me that it was now edible. Though the sparks roughly caressed my arm, I picked up with my wooden chopsticks a well cooked meat from the sizzling grill surface and not caring about the hot aura encasing the just cooked food, plunged it into my hungry mouth. Attempting to ignore the flames of heat that stabbed at my cheeks, I swallowed it, downing it with Rhiannons' drink, tears prickling my eyes. Sasuke stared with blank eyes at me, almost showing a hint of emotion that told me that i was an idiot. "Dobe" was murmured under his breath as I pulled Rhiannon up with me to exit the area, snickering at Ino looking with disgust on her face. Stupid. When we were notified that we had yet to pay for our meal both me and Rhiannon motioned over to Sasuke, who in return sent an ominous glare at us.

It turns out that the Uchiha Compound area we were staying in was next to Sasukes. However, the house was also dusty, having a ground floor and 1st floor, altogether 2 stories. After 2 hours of dusting, scrubbing and drying, i had finished cleaning the first bedroom, out of 4 rooms, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom and a closet full of keepsakes owned by the previous house owners. In the ground floor there was a fairly large kitchen, a training area, a bathroom and an average living room. Like most houses in the Naruto period of time, the walls were paper like, held down my planks of wood aligned across. 'Boy, the outcome of all this cleaning better be good, or I'll kill someone' I thought as I trudged downstairs to spy on how much progress Rhiannon had made on her department, the Ground Floor. Glancing around until I spotted Rhiannon, I leapt at the sight of a sparkling kitchen that was practically spotless, Rhiannon standing there wiping her brow. I gawped in absolute amazement, "Wow, amazing." I stupidly muttered before racing upstairs.

4 hours past as we brutally scrubbed and washed the house and at last we finished. The soles of my feet throbbing from so much movement, I moved sluggishly towards the soft looking couch/sofa and sank into the sofa. Ouch. It was hard, not soft like I had imagined it, well it was possible that leather wasn't around now... Anyway, I soon began to become bored, so I picked up the book I was reading, about a Beginners Guide to Being A Shinobi that I had saved from the closet. It was pretty interesting; this chapter I was on was to do with Hand signs. Both I and Rhiannon had been attempting hand signs from the age of 10, finally almost perfecting them. It seemed that because of the silence, Rhiannon was either annoying some people around Konoha or practising taijutsu. Goodness knows how we would learn Ninjutsu, or how to control our chakra. From my book I looked up to see Rhiannon leaning against the wooden panels, as she told me whilst walking off to her proclaimed bedroom and it was the largest, "Imma go to bed now, practising tired me out a lot, G'night." Slightly weary from that statement, I pulled myself up with little effort and walked to my bed, opening the covers and falling into the bed with an 'Ummph'. Drifting off into a dreamless sleep I thought, 'who's gonna train us then? Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai can't as they already have students. That only leaves, Genma, Hayate, Izumu, Anko or Ibiki. Anko would train us pretty hard, but with Genma we could learn pretty good taijutsu. Hayate, well I have no idea what he could teach us but he is a jounin so it would still be pretty good techniques. Then comes the fact that each team needs 3 genin and 1 jounin, our trainer would be out leader but we still need 1 genin...'. Nearly asleep, I inhaled the scent of the pillow and sighed, relaxing as my eyelids slide closed.

When I slipped out of the warm bed I was _kindly _greeted with a bucket of ice cold water. Forcing me to glance up my searing eyes could make out a blurry figure that seemed to be like Rhiannon. Gasping in realisation, I bolted to the end of my bed to snatch my clothes of the wooden plank. They were still messy and smeared with dirt from cleaning yesterday. My body twirled around towards Rhiannon who was smiling and told me "The Hokage said that he wanted to meet us at 10:00. Its 9:45 right now so hurry up." Anger boiled over inside of me as I snapped back, "We need new clothes, my clothes are _drenched _thanks to you!" By this point I had pulled on my blue cami top and black slacks and pulling on my cosy and slightly damp blue converses Rhiannon and me began to pace towards the Hokage Tower. This might be a long walk. 10 Minutes of solid walking had brought us to the base of the Hokage Tower and the steps tauntingly snaked a clear path towards the red building that Konoha was famous for. Rhiannon stepped onto a plank and then another, slowly walking up the tall set of steps, me following her. When we had reached the building my forehead was covered in a light layer of sweat, from the sun repeatedly beaming down on us. Sitting down on the heavenly looking seats to the side we were called in by a jounin.

Peering up from a thick stack of paperwork, the Sandaime motioned over to an empty space with his wrinkled hand that carried a pen. Not waiting for us to shuffle over to the designated spot the Sandaime asked us, "Do you have a wish to become shinobi? Only Konoha civilians may become shinobi but as you do have accomadation in the Uchiha Compound it would be applicable." Frozen numb in shock both of us nodded, gaping in a manner similar to fish gasping for water. To become a shinobi, practise the ninja techniques we had always imagined and fantasised about would be – amazing. Following our faint answer the Hokage continued, "Well, you'll have to past a small test, to prove your potential as a Genin shinobi. Please perform the 'Bushin no Jutsu'." Nervous waves sweeping through me I looked to Rhiannon who, clutching her white crystal she had found when she was 5 made the hand sign and produced 2 clones. Strangely, her crystal was slightly luminously glowing. How peculiar. Organising the correct hand sign, I forced the chakra to my hands; once they tingled a single clone was formed. Shivers crept up my spine from the sensation of using it, wow. Eyes widening by a centimetre or two, the Sandaime regained his posture and in a warm voice said, "Congratulations on becoming Genin. Now the only problem is making a team for the two of you, obviously you will require a team leader, a jounin but Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai are unavailable as they already are with a team. I will give you the chance of chosing between four options, Anko Mitarashi, Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekko or a random jounin. Chose wisely." A great need to talk to Rhiannon in private consumed me and we were captured by a bright link that connected us. Concentrating, I projected my thoughts through the link, '_How bout' Anko, she's a female shinobi so it won't be as akward and she has knowledge of awesome jutsu. Plus, she'll train us very hard.' _Eyes widening, Rhiannon nodded and weakly through the link faintly said '_Okay.' _The link faded until I couldn't feel it anymore. The experience left my slightly stunned and taking the lead as I usually did as the older sister I replied to the Hokage, "Hogake-dono, it would be an honour to be trained under Anko Mitarashi."

Breaking out into a hint of a smile the Hokage politely motioned for the Hokage to bring in Anko, who was holding a stick of dango in her left hand and was grinning and looking over to us said "So you two are part of my team. I'll train you ruthlessly so be prepared for exhaustion!" Silencing Anko with his hand momentarily, the Hokage in a bored tone said "However, you still need a third genin to be part of your team. As you would seem to be skilled in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu a specialist in Taijutsu, Kaname Inzuka will be part of your team from now on. Your team is 'Team Anko'. I thought of this as a sign to leave, so I exited the office, Rhiannon following me. Outside, leaning against the cement wall was a boy with umber brown hair that was styled in a manner similar to Kibas', spiked around his head messily. When he saw us he grinned and said "I'm Kaname Inzuka, the 3rd member of Team Anko. Pleased to meet you!" Anko replied in a bored tone, "Great, so we'll meet up tomorrow at the east training grounds at 9:00 sharp. Be late and you'll regret it dearly." Clasping her pale hands together, Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke. Proccedding to walk, me and Rhiannon walked over to the Uchiha Compound, inviting Kaname over to train with us.


End file.
